As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a known video tape cartridge case is formed by a top section 1 and a bottom section 2 made of plastic resin material. Reference numeral 3 indicates a window defined on the top plate of the top section 1 and numerals 4 indicate holes defined in the bottom plate of the bottom section 2 for receiving tape reel driving shafts of a video tape player (not shown). A pair of tape reels 5 are rotatably mounted on the bottom plate of the bottom section 2.
A spring plate 6 having a generally rhombic shape is fixed on the inner surface of the top plate of the top section 1 by bosses 7 so that the free ends 1a thereof press the top end portions of the supporting shafts for the tape reels 5 respectively to rotatably support the tape reels 5.
The spring plate 6 is formed in an arcuate configuration in a side elevational view as shown in FIG. 3(b) with a pair of holes 8 defined for engagement with the bosses 7 as shown in FIG. 3(a).
In the manufacturing process of such a video tape cartridge, before the spring plate 6 is assembled into the cartridge case, a plurality of spring plates 6 are stacked as shown in FIG. 4 and each of the spring plates 6 is taken one by one by suction means and in turn transferred to a predetermined manufacturing process. In the suction process, frequently two or more spring plates stick together partly because the surface of each spring plate is generally very smooth and partly because of the undesired engagement of the stacked spring plates due either to trimmings protruding in the direction of thickness of the spring plate which are formed when the spring plates are pressed or due to viscosity of oil which is sticked to the surfaces of the spring plates during the press work. When two or more spring plates stick together as mentioned above and are transferred to the manufacturing process, frequently two spring plates are assembled in a single cartridge case and/or one of the spring plates is dropped while it is being transferred, thereby reducing the production efficiency.